


You're beautiful

by ThatNerdNextDoor23



Series: Kit and Ty [4]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cute, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Wholesome, i love them, just so pure, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23
Summary: Kit gets caught staring.From a 30 OTP challenge
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: Kit and Ty [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705876
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	You're beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I found a 30 day OTP challenge list, not sure if I'll do all of it, but I have the time so I thought I'd give it a try. Anyway, I just think they're cute and they make me happy during these not so happy times. Happy 420 month, btw.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” 

Yes, it absolutely was. It was completely breathtaking, the scene before him. They were sitting on a rock, looking out at the ocean. The sun slowly lowered below the cresting waves. The vibrant hues of orange and red reflecting onto the crystal waters. The light breeze ruffled Ty’s hair and filled the air with a salty mist. His head was tilted back, headphones drooping around his neck, eyes glazed as he stared out at the setting sun. 

“Yeah.” Kit whispered, his eyes trained on Ty. “It is beautiful.” 

Ty glanced at him, an almost smile came over his face. It was more of an upwards of the corners of his mouth. A gleam in his silver eyes. He tilted his head, dark curls tumbling over his face, “You’re not even looking at it.” He said, and for a moment Kit was confused. He was looking at what was beautiful, wasn’t he? Then he remembered; The sunset. 

Ty was talking about the sunset. 

Right.

Kit quickly looked away, back towards the horizon. He cleared his throat, “Yeah I am. I’m looking at it right now.” He gestured wildly before him. “But you were just looking at me.” Ty pointed out. Kit snorted, “What? Pfft. Nooo… I was looking at the sunset.” 

“No, you weren’t. You were looking at me.” 

He’d been caught red handed. He’d been caught stealing enough times before to know that it was best not to deny it. “Okay, yeah. I was looking at you.” Kit said, his stare fixated on his feet, dangling off the edge of the rock. A third sneaker knocked into his own. “How come?” Ty asked, and when Kit didn’t answer, Ty nudged him with his shoulder. “Why were you looking at me?”

Kit licked his lips. His throat felt thick and his ears were hot. “I like looking at you.” He said, barely audible above the crashing waves. He felt Ty shift a little closer. “I like looking at you, too.” He confessed. Kit snapped his head towards him, opened his mouth to say something, and instantly closed it. Because Ty was looking at him. The weight of his gaze was almost too much to bare, but Kit didn’t want to look away. He swallowed. “You do?” He managed to ask, he wasn’t sure he had heard Ty right. 

But Ty nodded, “I do.” A smile broke across his face, it was small and soft but Kit still felt his whole body go still. Beautiful. Truly, there was no other word to possibly describe it. Ty was utterly breathtaking. “You’re beautiful.” Kit said, before he could stop himself. Ty blinked, and Kit almost regretted saying it. But then Ty moved his hand from where it rested upon the rock, and brush against Kit’s fingertips. “Really?” He whispered, his breath tingled in Kit’s ear, he hadn’t noticed they were sitting so close. Kit turned his hand around to grasp Ty’s, “Yes.” Ty ducked his head, his ears turning pink.

A flutter went through Kit’s heart at the way this boy reacted, to being called beautiful. He’d say it everyday if it always gave Ty that lovely, soft smile. 

Ty looked back up at him, “I was going to say the same thing to you.” He said. “I find you beautiful.”

Kit’s breath caught, his heart pounding. Ty found him beautiful. He ducked his head and pressed his face into Ty’s shoulder, if only to hide his grin. Ty laughed and squeezed his hand. God, that laugh. 

Kit turned his face to look out at the ocean, but kept his head where it was against Ty’s shoulder. Ty leaned his head against Kit’s, pulling their interlaced hands out between them. Kit squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. Ty found him beautiful. His beautiful Ty. 

Kit would’ve sat there for the rest of his life, if he could. 

But he’d settle for the rest of the sunset. And little while after, gazing at the stars.


End file.
